vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Обсуждение:Астероидно-кометная угроза
Землян предупредили об атаке из космоса 12:26 / 24.06.2010 thumb|Getty Images/Fotobank.ru Около семи тысяч космических объектов угрожают безопасности планеты Земля. К такому выводу пришли ученые-астрономы. По их данным, наибольшую опасность всему живому представляют гектометровые астероиды. Их специалисты насчитали 86,9% от всех потенциально опасных объектов. По данным Института астрономии Российской Академии Наук, гектометровые астероиды составляют чуть более шести тысяч штук. Это 87,2% от общего числа приближающихся к Земле объектов. Из них 964 считаются потенциально опасными, что составляет 86,9% от всех потенциально опасных объектов. Также в сторону Земли сейчас летят 84 кометы и 806 километровых астероидов. При этом ни одна из этих комет, согласно докладу Бориса Шустова, директора Института астрономии РАН, не является потенциально опасной. А из километровых астероидов могут быть опасны для планеты лишь 146 небесных тел. Кроме того, Институт астрономии РАН выделил условно опасные астероиды: их насчитали 75 штук. Осознавая реальную опасность для человечества, в США, Европе и России для исследования космических объектов готовятся космические исследовательские миссии, пишет РИА Новости. В качестве аппаратов обнаружения планируются к запуску небольшие телескопы: The Near Earth Object Surveillance Satellite в Канаде, Asteroid Finder в Германии. Уже реализованы исследовательские проекты NEAR, Deep Space 1, Deep Impact, Hayabusa, Dawn, Stardust, Rosetta, благодаря которым и были получены данные об астероидах, угрожающих Земле. Вместе с тем, отмечается в докладе директора Института астрономии РАН, космических аппаратов противодействия пока не существует, идет отработка концепций. 8 ноября гигантский астероид чудом разминется с Землей, подлетев ближе Луны Воскресенье, 06 Ноября 2011 г. В случае столкновения 400-метрового астероида с нашей планетой в земле образовалась бы воронка диаметром более 6 км и глубиной 518 метров, а взрывная волна спровоцировала бы 22-метровое цунами. Столкновения 400-метрового астероида 2005 YU55 с Землей 8 ноября не будет, уверены сотрудники НАСА. Космическое ведомство США наблюдает за объектом с помощью радарных установок и радиотелескопа. По их расчетам, астероид минует нашу планету на расстоянии более 300 тысяч километров. Впрочем, по словам сотрудницы планетария Сибирской государственной геодезической академии Оксаны Васильевой астероид приблизится к Земле на максимально близкое расстояние - 137 тысяч километров (для сравнения: от нашей планеты до Луны - 384 тысячи километров), пишет "КП". Ученые рассчитали и возможные последствия прямого столкновения планеты с таким небесным телом, общей массой 55 миллионов тонн. Удар был бы эквивалентен землетрясению магнитудой 7, волна спровоцированного цунами достигла бы высоты 22 метра. В земле образовалась бы воронка диаметром более 6 километров и глубиной 518 метров, сообщает ИТАР-ТАСС. Это самый крупный космический объект, который подойдет на опасное расстояние к нашей планете с 1976 года. В следующий раз это произойдет только в 2029 году, когда рядом с Землей пролетит астероид Апофис. Правда Апофис значительно меньше, только 270 м в диаметре, зато он приблизится к нашей планете на расстояние всего в 37 - 38 тыс. километров Чибаркуль-синдром * Инцидент под Челябинском вновь привлек внимание к проблеме космической безопасности Накануне Дня защитника отечества в Гостиной чудес (Каминный зал) Центрального дома журналиста обсуждалась весьма неожиданная тема - «В интересах безопасности отечества. От анти-астероидного проекта и изучения НЛО до методики контактов с инопланетянами и предотвращения терактов». Вел встречу Александр Семенов, академик Международной академии «Информация, связь, управление в природе и обществе», почетный академик Международной академии энергоинформационных наук, президент Ассоциации «Экология непознанного». Своими мнениями об этой весьма неоднозначной проблеме поделились Алексей Савин, генерал-лейтенант запаса, доктор технических и философских наук, академик РАЕН, Международной академии наук (Германия) и Итальянской академии экономических и социальных наук, заслуженный военный специалист и Василий Еременко, генерал-майор запаса ФСБ, профессор, академик Академии проблем безопасности, обороны и правопорядка, председатель Совета и председатель Фонда ветеранов контрразведки ВВС. Все они имеют самое непосредственное отношение к ведущимся вот уже много лет в нашей стране исследованиям в области контактов с непознанным и развития экстрасенсорных способностей человека. тема, космической защиты впрямую связана с вполне земными делами. Еще в 1995 году ООН сформулировал проблему космической безопасности, а в 1996 году Парламентская Ассамблея Совета Европы даже приняла специальную резолюцию.--PPark 12:25, февраля 23, 2013 (UTC) КОСМИЧЕСКИЙ МУСОР ТЕХНОГЕННОГО ПРОИСХОЖДЕНИЯ ТЕЗИС-ОБЗОР Клуб содействия интеллектуальной интеграции "Прогноз-парк" Ó ПРОГНОЗ-ПАРК, 1992-2001 ИСПОЛЬЗУЕМЫЕ СОКРАЩЕНИЯ и ОБОЗНАЧЕНИЯ: р/н - ракетоноситель; ИСЗ - искусственный спутник Земли; КЛА - космический летательный аппарат; ОКМ - космический объект; р/л - радиолокационный, ПКА - пилотируемый космический аппарат, АС - аварийная ситуация Глава 1. СОВРЕМЕННОЕ СОСТОЯНИЕ КОСМИЧЕСКОГО ПРОСТРАНСТВА Метеорные тела: - метеорные тела проносятся сквозь околоземное пространство со средней скоростью V=20км/с - до 200 км находятся метеорные тела одновременно общей массой до 200 кг (большая часть d=0,01см) ИСЗ В данной работе речь пойдет о тех ИСЗ, которые не возвращаются в атмосферу Земли; Масса ИСЗ на Н= до 2000км ~3000 т, что в 15000 раз превышает массу метеорных тел, средняя скорость V=10км/с Эта масса состоит из 3000 разрушенных последних ступеней ракет, недействующих ИСЗ и небольшого количества действующих ИСЗ. Оставшаяся часть - 4000 объектов (фрагменты) m= 40 т (меньшая часть) (отслеживаются средствами наблюдения). Большинство мелких ОКМ возникло в результате > 130 разрушений на орбите (Приложение 1). Эта масса обломков создает более опасную ситуацию на орбите Н до 2000 км., чем метеориты. Информация о наличии обломков на орбите крайне скудная из-за неэффективности отслеживания ОКМ < 10 см диаметром. а) Обстановка в космосе. На орбите находятся: 1. крупные ОКМ (d > 10см) - их абсолютно небольшое количество 2. много мелких ОКМ (d < 10см), размер их приближается к естественным метеоритам. Взаимодействие этих двух типов ОКМ неизбежно приведет к столкновению и образованию дополнительных обломков, что вызовет рост их общего числа. Космическое пространства (с точки зрения его эксплуатации) делится на: а) низкие орбиты Н =< 5500 км; Твр < 225 мин. б) средние орбиты (между низкой и геосинхронной стационарной) в) геосинхронные орбиты Н=35870км; Т=24 часа Наибольшее число наблюдаемых ОКМ находится на низкой орбите. Далее - стационарная (по числу наблюдаемых ОКМ) и затем средняя. (здесь НАВСТАР и ГЛОНАСС - СССР). На рис.1 - распределение ОКМ на Н до 2000 км (отслеживаемые ОКМ>=10см). Среднее количество ОКМ в 1 единице времени в полосе шириной 10 км дается в зависимости от высоты. Здесь: - max плотность на Н=800км (где ОКМ=200) - на Н=350-500км (где планируется разместить ОС "Фридом"), плотность равна 20-50 ОКМ - в полосе 10 км б) Распределение ОКМ в Космосе - В настоящее время в космическом пространстве находятся > 7000 ОКМ. Ограниченные возможности систем слeжения позволяют наблюдать ОКМ d>=10см на низких околоземных орбитах. Анализ отслеживаемых ОКМ дает картину относительно их распределения по высоте (табл.1). - Экстраполяция данных по отслеживаемым ОКМ, анализ ОКМ, возвращаемых на Землю и результаты р/л и оптических наблюдений позволяют сделать вывод, что 7000 ОКМ наблюдаемых составляют 0,2% от их общего количества (табл.2). - Мелкие обломки < 10см. В соответствии с машинным прогнозом (экстраполяция): 1 - 10см ~17500 ОКМ (около 0,5% от общего числа) 0,1 - 1см ~3.500.000 ОКМ (99,3%) Единственный источник эмпирических данных - наблюдения оптических телескопов + анализ материалов, возвращенных на Землю. Полученные данные говорят об увеличении общего их числа и уменьшении размеров. Причины: а) Взрывы большой силы. Теоретически, полезный груз с m=100 кг разбивается взрывом на 105 обломков с диаметром 1 см или 108 <= 0,1 см. б) В результате столкновения на гиперзвуковых скоростях m=100 кг - на 104 с d= ~1 см и 106 с d <=0,1 см. в) При взрывах небольшой силы до 103 ОКМ обоих размеров в. Продолжительность пребывания ОКМ на орбите Время пребывания ОКМ на Н=200-400 км - несколько месяцев, на Н= 400-900 км 1 год и более, что зависит от массы (стеклянный шар на Н= 800 км -30 лет), на Н > 900км до 500 лет и более. - Прогноз торможения сильно затруднен из-за изменчивого характера атмосферы и неизвестности балансовых коэффициентов ОКМ. - Естественное торможение зависит от цикла солнечной активности (11 лет) (Атмосфера, верхний слой, нагревается и более быстрое падение, но это до Н <= 600 км - далее не имеет значения). г. Воздействие ОКМ на орбите - Ударное воздействие на КА зависит от скорости V и массы m ОКМ. Сильно ударно-эррозионное воздействие с d <=0,01 см (общее число велико) - ОКМ >= 0,1 см представляют большую опасность для корпуса. Так, ОКМ с d=0,3 см, летящий со скоростью 10 км/с, обладает такой же кинетической энергией, что и шар для игры в кегли, движущийся со скоростью 100 км/ч (будут серьезные разрушения при столкновении). В настоящее время КА защищены от частиц с d < 1см и m=1,46 г, к другим ОКМ защита неэффективна. - Усовершенствованные методы защиты могли бы обеспечить эффективную защиту от частиц размером до 2 см, но вероятнее всего единственный надежный способ защиты - избежать столкновения с ними. К счастью для КА (средних размеров) число ОКМ > 10 см пока невелико, чтобы столкновения стали неизбежными. Для КА больших размеров возможности столкновения велики (здесь могут потребоваться альтернативные средства защиты). Таблица 3 Воздействие частиц соответствующего размера на КА (сопоставлены кинетическая энергия и эффект, производимый при столкновении со V~10км/с) 0,01 см эрозия поверхности 0,1 см возможны серьезные повреждения 0,3-0,5 см шар кегельный при движении V= 60 км/ч алюминиевый полый шар 181 кг сейф при V= 60 км/ч д. Неясность в вопросе загрязнения Космоса. Очень много неясного из-за: - ограниченности данных, - недостаточного прогнозирования степени активности космических полетов, - неясности причин, приводящих к образованию большого числа ОКМ. Для расчета ОКМ < 10см используются математические модели и сравнение наблюдений от телескопов и РЛС. (Разница от наблюдений и предположений - определение неточности общего количества разрушений).(Плотность измерения ОКМ расценивается как коэффициент неточности 2/5, в зависимости от диаметра. Для ОКМ от 0,1 до 1 см - оценка строится по линейной экстраполяции с коэффициентом погрешности 10. II. ИСТОЧНИКИ ЗАГРЯЗНЕНИЯ ОРБИТЫ а) Общие сведения Число ОКМ от СССР имеет тенденцию к росту (доли США и СССР примерно равные) Количество отслеживаемых ОКМ на орбите см. на рис. 2. Разрушение ИСЗ - основной источник растущего числа обломков на орбите ("Ариан", разрушившийся в 1988 г, вызвал резкий рост числа обломков). Действующие ИСЗ - 5% от общего числа ИСЗ (отслеживаемые). Оставшиеся ИСЗ это: - ОКМ, сброс которых предусмотрен при запуске или полете (крышки линз, раскрутки, части и механизмы, топливные баки, защитные экраны, продукты жизнедеятельности человека (12%), - отработавшие корпуса ракет (14%), - недействующий полезный груз (20%), - обломки (49%). Т.о. 95% отслеживаемых ОКМ - обломки, а 100% этих ОКМ - потенциальный источник еще большего числа обломков в случае их дальнейшего разрушения. Распределение отслеживаемых ОКМ по высотам представлено в табл. 4. Таблица 4. Орбиты Действующие\ недействующие КА Корпуса ракет Обломки и др. ОКМ Общее кол-во ОКМ Низкие 1145 660 4160 5965 Средние 240 305 155 700 Геосинхронные 330 125 1 456 Как видно, большинство ОКМ находится на низких орбитах (что вытекает из возможности сопровождения и вывода КА). - Существенный источник загрязнения - изнашивание КА (разрушение теплоизоляционного слоя, растрескивание и отделение кусочков краски), но они остаются необнаруженными (из-за малых размеров и низкой отражательной способности). б. Образование обломков - За период с июня 1961 г. (первое зафиксированное разрушение) на орбите разрушилось > 130 ОКМ (полезных грузов, ракет и др.) - Перечень взрывов: преднамеренные, случайные, столкновение, отказ двигательной установки. Основной виновник загрязнения в последнее время - СССР: из-за преднамеренного разрушения военных ИСЗ, вышедших из строя. - 45% причин образования новых обломков - неизвестны. В табл. 5 - перечень причин образования обломков, известных в настоящее время, Tаблица 5. Причина Процент событий Процент общего числа обломков Неизвестная 45 37 Преднамеренная 40 36 Связанная с двигательной установкой 15 27 Особое беспокойство вызывает рост числа событий, приводящих к обломкам. На рис. 3 - рост числа событий, приводящих к образованию обломков на протяжении истории развития. - Особая опасность - увеличение числа крупногабаритных обломков на низких орбитах, используемых пилотируемыми КА (угроза безопасной работе в космосе). В настоящее время самый большой источник обломков - ракетоноситель "Ариан", США (разрушился в ноябре 1986 г.) На рис. 4 показаны плоскости орбит обломков непосредственно после взрыва и год спустя. (Непосредственно после взрыва обломки разнятся по наклонной ~1о,на высоте в перигее и апогее несколько сот км. Затем расходятся, скорость больше чем i (звуковой). Частота столкновений меняется пропорционально квадрату числа ОКМ, находящихся в космосе. Средняя скорость столкновения между ОКМ на низких орбитах составляет 10 км/с. В результате возникновения на таких скоростях ударной волны создаются Тоo и P, которые приводят к плавлению материала и образованию миллионов частиц. В результате, при столкновении на гиперзвуковых скоростях (5-10 км/с) возникает гораздо больше мельчайших частиц, чем при химическом взрыве в результате повышения давления. Анализ существующего увеличения плотности обломков и перспектив в этой области показывает, что есть 50% вероятности, что до 2000 года между отслеживаемыми ОКМ произойдет не менее одного такого серьезного столкновения. На средней орбите при взрывах количество отслеживаемых обломков незначительно (ограниченные возможности датчиков слежения). в) Разрушение ИСЗ и продукты сгорания топлива в РДТТ ОКМ малого размера <0,05 см в результате разрушения поверхностного слоя корпуса КА (отслоение краски, эрозия пластика и металла) и в результате работы РДТТ, которые образуют окись алюминия (сотни килограмм при отключении РДТТ) (при переводе с орбиты на орбиту). Одна ракета способна оставить миллиарды частиц (2000-12000 кг окиси алюминия). Большинство частиц сгорает в атмосфере, однако частицы вызывают эрозию поверхностного слоя корпуса КА. Растрескивание внешнего слоя краски (из-за эрозии органического связующего вещества, вызываемой атомарным кислородом). г) Неопределенности Некоторые общие тенденции: - Разрушение корпуса ракеты приводит к образованию порядка 125 отслеживаемых ОКМ, - разрушение полезного груза - 50 отслеживаемых ОКМ (но из-за быстрого сгорания ракеты не успевает отслеживать ОКМ и из-за невозможности слежения). Глава 3. ТЕНДЕНЦИИ И ПРЕДПОСЫЛКИ I. ТЕНДЕНЦИИ а) Запуски КА С запусками число обломков растет опережающими темпами по отношению к сходящим ОКМ (приблизительно до 300 наблюдаемых ОКМ в год от d= 10 см и выше), а <= 10 см еще быстрее. Темп запусков в табл.6. б) Моделирование обломков Для прогнозирования будущей обстановки необходимо принимать во внимание источники образования осколков и солнечную активность. - Источники образования ОКМ - прямо связаны с темпом запуска КА. - Факторы неустойчивости: ограниченность средств наблюдения, немоделированные источники и непредсказуемость солнечной активности. Использованная в НАСА модель обломков имеет следующие основные предпосылки (1. стр. 26,27). в) Прогнозирование образования обломков Темп образования обломков возрастает (при сохранении существующего порядка частоты запусков). На диаграмме 6 (рис.6) приводится существующее (прошлое) накопление массы на низкой околоземной орбите и (по данным космического комитета США) показано прогнозируемое накопление (при разных моделях количества обломков на орбитах). К 2010 г. накопление общей массы обломков на низкой орбите достигнет 3,5-12,2 млн. кг (стр. 29-31) Темп, с которым растет число мелких некаталогизированных ОКМ - очень чувствительная функция темпа накопления массы на орбите и эффективности усилий по замедлению образования обломков. Например, при среднем потоке запусков и усилиям по замедлению роста обломков (ликвидация взрывов и возвращение в атмосферу верхних ступеней ракетоносителей) - возможно начало стабильной обстановки с орбитальными осколками (т.е. даже если количество обломков и будет рости, то через 100 лет достигнет "устойчивого состояния", при котором темп схода и образования их будут равны (т.е. не надо исключать полеты). А если обходиться без усилий по замедлению роста обломков, то при среднем темпе запусков - неустойчивая обстановка (т.е. достигнет критическая область ОКМ, вызывающая быстрое, неудержимое увеличение количества осколков), (каждое столкновение создает обломки, которые сталкиваются с другими обломками) и такое состояние запрещает запуски КА. Без дальнейшего увеличения контролируемости обломков к середине 21 столетия, после второй половины 21 столетия возникнет нестабильная обстановка и единственной альтернативой при достижении критической плотности - это увеличение темпа схода ОКМ с орбиты. Но это дорогостоящая работа (с помощью существующих технологий). В докладе межведомственной группы сказано: В прогнозах имеется некоторая неопределенность (т.е. неясно, приведет ли к стабильной или нестабильной обстановке простое продолжение моделей среднего и малого уровней запусков без наращивания усилий по снижению количества обломков на орбитах. Ясно, что приведут к менее опасной обстановке). Для снижения неопределенности в прогнозировании будущей обстановки потребуется совершенствование надежности существующих моделей. На геостационарной орбите ситуация другая: На орбите около 500 ОКМ (150 - стационарных, остальные - типа "Молния" и геосинхронных.). Средняя пространственная плотность этих ОКМ на 2-3 порядка меньше чем на околоземной орбите. Вероятность столкновения этих ОКМ незначительна, однако группировка этих ОКМ в шести отдельных геостационарных точках повышает вероятность столкновения на коэффициент - 100. Тем не менее относительная скорости - низкие (менее 2 км/с) и здесь обеспокоенность менее настоятельна, чем для низких орбит. Вредные световые отражения от осколков мешают работе астронавтов. В области, где разница в 1 минуту градуса могут иметь существенные значения также вредные световые отражения от обломков. Вероятность столкновения - функция размеров ОКМ, высоты орбиты и Т обращения ОКМ. Для рассмотрения предпосылок роста обломков приводятся два наглядных случая: 1. Проект ОС "Фридом" (Н=500 км) 2. Небольшие ИСЗ на Н=800 км (более популярная орбита). Прогнозирование случая столкновения одного из обломков (по состоянию на 1988 г.) с космическим ОС приведено на рис.7. При изучении схемы видно, что, при количестве ОКМ по состоянию на 1988 г., шанс столкновения объекта размером около 1 см с ОС прогнозируется как 1 раз в 20 лет. Здесь необходимы защитные меры или возможность уклонения от крупных обломков. Для обломков малых размеров - около 50000 столкновений (с d=0,01 см) будут происходить каждый год. Здесь - проблема эрозии поверхности (для оптических средств и панелей солнечных батарей). Для 2010 года: столкновение ОКМ с d=1 см ровно 1 раз в 2,5 года (маневров по уклонению надо производить в 5 раз чаще). Для мелких ОКМ эрозия станет большой проблемой. На рис.8 - прогноз столкновений ОКМ с небольшим ИСЗ. Столкновение с обломками d=1 см - 1р/950 лет. При d=0,01 см - несколько сот или тысяч столкновений каждый год. К 2010 году d= 1см - 1р/110 лет. Однако около 10 обломков размером 0,1 см будут сталкиваться с КА каждый год (необходима система экранирования или методика защиты). Возникает также опасность для деятельности астронавтов за бортом КА (скафандры должны выдержать удар космических частиц). Здесь необходимо повышение характеристик конструкции скафандров, одновременно надежность и подвижность. СУЩЕСТВУЮЩАЯ ПОЛИТИКА, ДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТЬ, ВАРИАНТЫ И СООТВЕТСТВУЮЩИЕ НАУЧНО-ИССЛЕДОВАТЕЛЬСКИЕ ПОТРЕБНОСТИ Политика ведомств относительно ОКМ еще только формируется (уже есть изменения в планах и деятельности). а) Защищать КА б) Не допускать распространения обломков. Четыре области работ: 1. Предварительные научные исследования (для более точного определения обстановки с ОКМ) 2. Пути снижения ограничений по обработке данных. 3. Выборка эксплуатационных процедур для ограничения количества обломков. 4. Философия проектирования будущих КА (с увязкой к проблеме обломков). ПОЛИТИКА США В феврале 1988 г. президентом Рейганом подписан документ о том, что "все космические секторы будут стремиться к снижению образования обломков" ("...При проектировании и проведении испытаний, экспериментов и систем будут стремиться к снижению накопления космических обломков в соответствии с потребностями запусков и эффективностью по стоимости"). Кроме этого заявления никакого другого документа в отношении обломков не существует. (В 1972г. подписана "Конвенция об ответственности"). В настоящее время не существует ни всеобъемлющей космической политики, ни коммерческих инструкций. Космическая программа США делится на две категории: - правительственные программы (влияние законов, политики, директив) - коммерческие программы (законы, правила, лицензии). 1. Требования НАСА (1982 г.) - по вентилированию неизрасходованных компонентов топлива на "Дельта" (верхняя ступень) с целью предотвращения взрывов из-за смешения остатков топлива (в результате этих мер ни одна из ступеней не взрывалась. 2. Требования Министерства обороны США (1987 г.) - принимать во внимание обломки при планировании военно-космических операций. МО будет стремиться к снижению космических обломков (проектирование и проведение испытаний, экспериментов и систем). 3. Наставление ВВС США. Здесь должен учитываться уровень скопления ОКМ при планировании выведения в окончательную точку орбиты или перевод на новую орбиту (ИМЕЮС-2, ДСЦС-2,3 и т.д.). 4. НОАА - перевод стационарных ИСЗ выше 40000 км: - не допустить столкновения с дрейфующими ИСЗ и высвобождение важных местоположений ИСЗ на орбите. 5. Министерство транспорта и управления космическими полетами - учет проблем безопасности (связанных и с обломками). 6. Федеральная комиссия по связи комментирует документ Всемирной администрации радиоконтроля международного союза радиосвязи о необходимости регулирования удаления ИСЗ со стационарной орбиты (им нужно заниматься эффективно по затратам на объединенной основе (здесь проблема незначительна). Дальнейшие усилия - Растет понимание необходимости решения проблемы - Усилия расширяются: 1. НАСА создало собственную группу контроля за орбитальными обломками для исследования потенциальной политики и характера деятельности НАСА с целью выработки рекомендаций руководству НАСА в отношении обломков. Базовые и прикладные исследования относительно влияния (для формирования политики в отношении "Фридом" и др.) 2. В министерстве транспорта: Был доклад под заголовком " Анализ опасностей для коммерческих космических полетов" (как для существующих, так и планируемых полетов приведены степени опасности, количество и тип ОКМ, рациональные требования, страхование и регулирующие стандарты для космической политики). 3. МО и НАСА - работа над каталогом для определения обстановки с орбитальными ОКМ (интеллектуальный каталог, комбинирует наблюдаемые и моделируемые ОКМ в одну гибридную базу данных). 4. МО и НАСА - исследование относительной опасности, прогнозируемые варианты снижения темпов образования обломков. 5. Отдел для повышения контроля за обломками по программе СОИ. Контроль обстановки с обломками В настоящее время около 7000 ОКМ могут быть каталогизированы (обнаружение, слежение, каталогизация) (Радиолокаторы и оптические системы). Возможность обнаружения оптическими датчиками значительно выше по сравнению с радиолокационными. Моделирование на земле соударений - создание гиперскоростной пушки (ствол 200 м), - исследования по гиперскоростным соударениям (на различные материалы и схемы конструкций), - анализ влияния на исследования и компоненты. Возможности для совершенствования и будущие исследования - существует несколько вариантов по совершенствованию средств обнаружения, слежения, контроля, - модернизация датчиков наземного базирования и разработка датчиков космического базирования, - новая концепция управления данными и обработки данных. Ведущая роль Военно-космического комитета США - эксплуатация наземных РЛС и средств космического базирования. Ведущая роль НАСА - моделирование и статистический анализ ОКМ. Оценка и развитие существующих средств а) исследование измерительных средств (определение потенциального вклада датчиков); б) компромисс исследовательских систем (изучение стоимостных затрат по совершенствованию существующих датчиков); в) измерение параметров обломков (привлечение средств для обеспечения сбора данных о ОКМ, оценка этой возможности, создание новых РЛС и оптических датчиков, программа идентификации мелких обломков); г) использование датчиков космического базирования; д) анализ возвращаемого на Землю материалов (материалов конструкции КА, например "Салармакс"), долговременная космическая станция, контрольные пластины, устройство по сбору космической пыли). Управление данными Существуют ограничения в управлении данными, оказывающими значительное влияние на работу сети наблюдения за космическим пространством (сеть SSN) по обнаружению и слежению за обломками. Это в свою очередь, влияет на возможности по точному определению степени засоренности и выработке мер для снижения степени засоренности и путей обеспечения безопасности полетов. - База данных; - обработка данных; - моделирование; - оценка и анализ. Ограничения роста засоренности космического пространства Проводимые исследования: а) конструктивные особенности - разработка методов предотвращения воздействия обломков (защита); - увод с орбит отработанных материалов с помощью тросовых систем. Рабочие процедуры - полеты р/н "Дельта" (удаление топлива - темп роста от США снизился на 15%); - удаление отработанных ступеней с орбит (анализируется); - перевод на другие орбиты; - тщательное планирование (уменьшение создания обломков запуска и перевод в плотные слои атмосферы); - применение мишеней, не дающих большого числа обломков (например, крупный шар с мишенями). Методы уменьшения степени засоренности Три общих принципа контроля: - за счет конструкции ракетоносителя и ИСЗ, предотвращается несанкционированное разрушение (разработки в области создания топлив, "свободных от частиц"); - за счет удаления или уничтожения обломков; - активное "очищение" космоса. Здесь интересный момент: При невозможности вывода с орбиты ступени ракетоносителя и КЛА, их необходимо нейтрализовать. Удаление всех видов топлива и опрессование газов и обеспечение защитных элементов метания от самопроизвольного взрыва требуют модернизации конструкции и способов эксплуатации. КЛА с системой многократного включения двигателя почти не требует дополнительных конструкторских разработок (а разовые движки требуют - модернизации "Дельты"). - Исследование по созданию топлива, "свободного от частиц" (окись алюминия). - Удаление обломков - основная задача (но работа эта дорогостоящая и трудная). В этом направлении следует привлекать частные фирмы. а) Планирование полета (варианты: вывод ИСЗ с дальнейшим маневром отделения ракетоносителя для схода с орбиты; вывод КА при суборбитальной скорости с последующим переводом своим движком, а ракетоноситель сгорает, засоренная орбита для захоронения обломков). б) анализ систем и этапов полета (определение точек входа в атмосферу). Удаление ОКМ с орбиты специальными космическими системами (здесь подключаются правовые проблемы) а) Крупные ОКМ (использовать маневренный аппарат, например МКК "Шаттл"; здесь сложности с высокой степенью автоматизации процесса сближения, захвата и включения ДУ для ввода в атмосферу). Ведущий здесь НАСА. б) Мелкие ОКМ (пассивный метод - создание большого пенного шара, поглощающего кинетическую энергию частиц, теряющего высоту и входящего в плотные слои; активный метод - специальное устройство облучает частицы пучком направленной энергии, в результате чего -потеря скорости (Приложение 2 - предложение частных фирм по этому вопросу). Шар может столкнуться с нормальными КА (т.е. маневр ему нужен, а активная система включает еще не разработанные элементы - источник высокой выходной мощности, систему точного наведения, приборы обнаружения области и наведения пучка). Возможности по модернизации системы а) Расчет полета; б) Защита систем: - оборудование для испытания воздействия частиц на гиперзвуковых скоростях; - моделирование соударения; - исследование и разработки материалов; - концепция защиты; - проверка и утверждение концепций; б) Уклонение от столкновения. МЕЖДУНАРОДНАЯ ДЕЯТЕЛЬНОСТЬ Неформальные дискуссии уже имели место по этому вопросу (уровень заседаний технических обществ, на уровне космических агентств - НАСА, ЕСА (в частности, по третьей ступени "Ариан") NASDA (Япония), также по ракете N-1. В рамках ЕСА - организованна рабочая группа по засорению космического пространства с задачей: - анализ уровня засоренности; - рекомендации по проблеме. Было предложено этой группой: - выделить в полном объеме деньги и сотрудников, координировать исследования и другую деятельность в масштабах Европы. ЕСА и НАСА - обмен данными исследований в этом вопросе идет с 1987 года (в будущем - совместное моделирование и проведение испытаний). Некоторые правительства и международные организации предпринимают меры по удалению со стационарных орбит ИСЗ после эксплуатации (ИНТЕЛСАТ, ТЕЛЕСАТ (Канада), ИНМАРСАТ, ISKO (Индонезия) - обязались оснащать свои ИСЗ системами перевода на более высокую орбиту. Масштабы сотрудничества могут быть: - двусторонними; - многосторонними (Комитет ООН по мирному использованию Космоса, Международный союз по радиосвязи) Необходимо сотрудничество на правительственном уровне и уровне агентств. Подходы: - объявленная политика США в этом вопросе (сотрудничество), - диалог по обмену информацией о засорении Космоса. - соглашение по техническим вопросам и вопросам урегулирования, - повышение роли международных законов и регламента по Космосу (здесь встает вопрос ответственности запускающих стран или о расширении международных законов, регламента или достижения гармонии законов, правил, практики, которых придерживаются космические державы и организации). ПРАВОВЫЕ ВОПРОСЫ Нет точного узаконенного понятийного аппарата. Правовые органы используют термины "опасное вмешательство", "составные части ОКМ". Существует два типа внутренних законов (потенциально применимых): - регулирующий закон относительно стандартов; - реликтовый закон, относящийся к урону от обломков. Международные договоры: ·"Договор о принципах, регулирующих деятельность государств при исследовании и использовании космоса, включая Луну и другие небесные тела" (вступил в силу с 10 октября 1967 г.) содержит принципы, имеющие общий характер и охватывает проблему засоренности. ·Конвенция о регистрации, запуск в космос космических объектов вступила в силу 15 сентября 1976 г.(здесь оценивается ущерб от осколков). ·Соглашение по спасению астронавтов (3 декабря 1968г.) ·По радиоактивным обломкам заключено три международных соглашения. В Ы В О Д Ы Осознавая потенциальную проблему, правительство США заявляет: "...Все секторы космической промышленности будет стараться уменьшать степень засоренности космоса. Расчет и проведение испытаний, экспериментальных полетов и систем будет осуществляться на основе снижения или минимизации уровня засоренности обломками с учетом условий полета и экономичности." Ограничения по определению степени и характера засоренности и, как следствие, ограничение по моделированию засоренности, создают неопределенность в ходе определения степени срочности действий и эффективности каких-то мер по удалению обломков (необходимо создание современных средств обнаружения и измерения обломков). На ближайшее будущее определены две критические сферы: - низкие околоземные орбиты (где обломки обладают высокой скоростью и массой),. - геосинхронные орбиты (где в ближайшее время много КА вырабатывают свои ресурсы). ·Сейчас недостаточна координация между правительством и частным секторам. Проблема обломков касается деятельности коммерческих и правительственных организаций. ·Нет ни одного межведомственного объединенного органа с задачей руководства, координации и контроля за выполнением мероприятий по удалению обломков. ·Не вырабатывается политика по борьбе с засорением Космоса (у организаций, отвечающих за эксплуатацию КЛА) ·Масштабы засоренности будут повышаться по мере роста эксплуатации космоса и необходимо международное сотрудничество. ·Правительство США еще не разработало развернутые долгосрочные программы для решения программы засорения из-за незнания его масштабов, различий в космических системах, эксплуатируемых или контролируемых различными организациями. Признана необходимость разработки дальнейшей политики и стратегии для решения возникающих проблем. РЕКОМЕНДАЦИИ Идея снижения уровня засоренности должна быть заложена в конструкцию коммерческих, гражданских и военных ракетоносителей, верхних ступеней, ИСЗ, а также расчеты испытаний и полетов. Каждая организация, эксплуатирующая КА или регламентирующая их эксплуатацию должна внести свои собственные нормативы по снижению уровня засоренности обломками. Необходимо ускорить мероприятия: ·совершенствовать системы обнаружения и измерения обломков, ведение их учета с помощью наземных РЛС и создания гибридной базы данных; ·моделирование и статистический анализ процедуры определения параметров обломков; ·технологические исследования по улучшению защиты КА; ·исследования методов расчета и эксплуатации для снижения затрат на удаление обломков. НАСА и МО США к 1 января 1990 г. должны были довести План НИОКР (улучшение характеристик систем контроля, моделирование и управление данными), где определяется необходимый уровень достоверного определения параметров обломков на низких орбитах от 0,1 до 10 см. и крайний срок достижения этого уровня. Этот план представляется руководству Фирмы для учета при составлении бюджета (в рамках общих ассигнований и политических установок, определяемых Президентом США). При этом дается описание выполняемых задач, очередность их выполнения, финансовые средства, график основных операций, предлагаются фирмы или организации, которые будут выполнять определенные задачи. НАСА и МО после консультаций с министерством транспорта и представителями частного сектора должны совместно разработать основной план технологий и методов снижения уровня засоренности космического пространства. БИБЛИОГРАФИЯ: 1. Andrew J.Petro, Joseph P.Loftus Future space transportation requirements for the management of orbital debris. IAF, International Astronautical Congress 40-th, Malaga, Spain, Oct. 7-13, 1989. IAF Paper 89-244. 7p 2. L.R.Utreja Space debris - Status, concerns, and solutions. IAF, International Astronautical Congress 40-th, Malaga, Spain, Oct. 7-13, 1989. IAF Paper 89-625. 7p 3. D.S.McKnight, F.K.Schwetje, N.L.Johnson Understanding the trueearth satellite population. IAF, International Astronautical Congress 40-th, Malaga, Spain, Oct. 7-13, 1989. IAF Paper 89-627. 5p. 4. Eichler P., Rex D. Chain reaction of debris generation by collisions in space. - A final threat to spaceflight? IAF, International Astronautical Congress 40-th, Malaga, Spain, Oct. 7-13, 1989. IAF Paper 89-628. 8p. 5. Walsh L., Wesselius P.R. Detecting space debris above 900 km using IRAS. IAF, International Astronautical Congress 40-th, Malaga, Spain, Oct. 7-13, 1989. IAF Paper 89-.... 6. Береговой Г.Т., Ярополов В.И., Баранецкий И.И., Высоканов В.А., Шатров Я.Т. Справочник по безопасности космических полетов. М., 1989. {РГБ 2 В9-33\293-1} 7. Rex D. .................................. Acta Astronautica, 1989, v.20, p.209-216. 8. Космический флот и управление космическим полетом. Под ред. Жакова А.М. СПб, 1992 {РГБ 2 93-2\83-9} КосмМусор_обзор ППарка --PPark 16:51, марта 28, 2018 (UTC)